


И вселенная взрывается

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Shoe Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka
Summary: Тони и туфли.





	И вселенная взрывается

**Author's Note:**

> Гугл говорит, РДЖ 43 (русский) размер, а у Скарлетт 41, но для обоснуя автор чуть приблизил параметры их героев друг другу, но не сильно: даже туфли на размер больше Тони малы

Тони понимает, что пропал, когда видит на Наташе  _те самые туфли_. То есть она, как и всегда, великолепна: чарующий взгляд горящих глаз, высокая грудь, обтянутая шелком длинного платья с разрезами по бокам, облако ярких рыжих, на контрасте с глубоким синим цветом платья, волос.  
  
Но туфли.  
  
От одного взгляда на то, как тонкая кожа цвета ночного неба обхватывает ступню, как переливается металл бесконечно-высоких каблуков, как затейливо изгибаются стебли стилизованного цветка, обвивающего задники и каблуки, у Тони рот наполняется слюной. Хочется прямо здесь, в свете многочисленных люстр, упасть на колени и благоговейно прижаться губами к заостренному мыску, провести языком от него к заднику, вдыхая и дурея от запаха, но нельзя: вокруг многолюдно. Не то чтобы Тони не мог себе этого позволить, но эти туфли стоят того, чтобы наслаждение ими не выносилось на публику.   
  
Это только их с Наташей маленький секрет, и Тони не собирается об этом рассказывать. И хотя за эти туфли пришлось выложить столько, что в бедных районах Африки можно было бы жить несколько лет, они стоят каждого вложенного цента: это не просто туфли, это произведение искусства, и Тони не видел ничего в этой жизни, чего ему хотелось бы больше.  
  
— Ты хочешь, я знаю, — мурлычет Наташа, и от ее тона по коже ползут мурашки. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, и получишь. — Она поправляет на нем жилет и удаляется, плавно покачивая бедрами.  
  
Тони же не может оторвать взгляда от туфель.  
  
— Красивые ножки, — восхищенно говорит кто-то рядом с ним, а Тони не может даже идентифицировать говорящего, настолько заворожен зрелищем.  
  
Тони старается быть “хорошим мальчиком”: улыбается журналистам и потенциальным инвесторам фонда ликвидации разрушений, пьет сок вместо шампанского, любезничает с бездарями из конкурирующих — хотя, какая там конкуренция — компаний, даже дает небольшое интервью.  
  
Еле дождавшись окончания вечера, он вальяжно поднимается по ступеням на второй этаж особняка. В комнате, где они договорились встретиться, поджидают темнота и тишина: он в очередной раз пришел первым. Тони улыбается, уловив стук каблуков по паркету: ждать осталось недолго.  
  
Наташа закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, хитро усмехаясь.  
  
— Дождался?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что при желании я могу купить себе с десяток таких, — говорит он, имея в виду, конечно же, не Наташу — та уникальна, и слышит фальш в собственных словах: странное дело, но без нее все это и в одну тысячную не настолько ярко и будоражаще.  
  
— Ты, конечно, можешь… — она облизывает губы и делает шаг навстречу, — но не захочешь.  
  
  
Тони кивает, не сводя взгляда с туфель.   
  
Фыркнув, Наташа осторожно высвобождает одну ногу, вторую, и туфли остаются стоять на ковре в двух шагах от Тони.  
  
Наташа всегда покупает туфли на размер больше. То ли следует заветам Мэрилин Монро и Софи Лорен, то ли так легче в любой момент сделать из туфель оружие, то ли ей нравится походка — Тони не знает. Однако то, что так у них практически один размер, и привело к тому, что он оказался в ситуации, когда его член подскакивает от одной мысли о том, как кожа туфель, хранящая тепло наташиного тела, будет обнимать через несколько секунд его ступни.  
  
— Наденешь? — спрашивает она и тепло улыбается.  
  
Это уже стало их традицией: когда-то давно, когда она предложила это в первый раз, именно этот момент стал переломным в их отношениях.  
  
Прежде чем надеть туфли, Тони скользит пальцами по прохладному металлу декора, и думает о том, что если взять в рот каблук, у того наверняка будет яркий вкус крови.  
  
Туфли сидят очень туго, но Тони это еще больше заводит. Каблуки ему носить не впервой: у него половина обуви со скрытым каблуком, как и сегодняшние ботинки, но настолько высоко он забирается редко, и это… приятно. Он скидывает пиджак и наслаждается тем, как напряжены бедра в попытке удержать равновесие, как меняется осанка и походка. Он знает, что Наташа сейчас любуется им: цвет костюма-тройки чуть светлее туфель и — портной не подвел, хоть и удивился — с туфлями смотрится идеально, металл ремня гармонирует с их гарнитурой, плечи отведены назад, прогиб позвоночника обеспечил соблазнительную линию бедер. Тони выглядит великолепно. И чувствует себя богом — если, конечно, боги носят настолько головокружительно охрененные туфли.  
  
Тони делает несколько шагов к Наташе, присевшей на диван, и останавливается напротив нее, чуть расставив ноги для равновесия. Он видит, как она скользит взглядом по его ногам, ощущающимся бесконечно длинными, и накручивает рыжий локон на палец.  
  
— Приласкать тебя? — игриво интересуется она, и ведет кончиками пальцев ног снизу вверх по икре, к колену, а потом — по внутренней стороне бедра, подбираясь опасно близко к члену, натянувшему ткань и без того плотно облегающих задницу брюк: Тони, как никогда раньше, сегодня хотелось производить впечатление.  
  
Наташа повторяет свой маневр со второй ногой и накрывает ступней член. Поглаживает и легонько нажимает, массирует через брюки.  
  
Ступни начинает покалывать, и Тони делает глубокий вдох, чтобы не кончить раньше времени от накативших ощущений.  
  
Наташа замедляется и начинает действовать интенсивнее. Ее возбужденные соски выделяются под тонкой тканью платья, и она гладит себя через него, глядя Тони прямо в глаза.  
  
Он знает, что сделает сразу за тем, как позорно, словно подросток, кончит в трусы от того, как его заводит стоять здесь, перед ней, в ее туфлях, отставив задницу для равновесия, и ощущать, как напряжена каждая мышца, а член прижат к телу наташиной ступней. Он опустится перед ней на колени, не снимая туфель, широко разведет ее ноги и хорошенько ее вылижет. И он знает, что она сейчас думает о том же.  
  
— А знаешь, где еще будут богически смотреться эти туфли? — спрашивает Наташа, продолжая поглаживать его ступней, и одновременно запускает ладонь под складки синего шелка платья.  
  
У Тони есть несколько вариантов, но он, тяжело дыша, ждет продолжения ее мысли.  
  
— Прижимающими твои яйца к полу.  
  
Тони даже не нужно прилагать усилий, чтобы представить: картинка, как наяву, всплывает перед его глазами.  
  
И вселенная вокруг него взрывается.


End file.
